


Flowers in the Cracks

by liontamer1992



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Depression, Developing Relationship, F/M, Ghost of Tsushima Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liontamer1992/pseuds/liontamer1992
Summary: Tsushima has more than one savior to thank. Jin Sakia isn't the only one responsible for the creation of the Ghost.Yuna has her own story to tell. With past traumas resurfacing and a younger brother to look after, she must make her own decisions. Yuna finds herself tied to the fate of the Ghost and she must come to terms with the growing desolation of Tsushima.Scenes from the game told through Yuna's perspective with a slow burn relationship build.Please feel free to leave comments. I'm not a strong writer and need all the help I can get.
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Yuna, Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Ghosts from the Past

Yuna remained crouched in the pampas grass, the wind flicking the plants against her cheek. It seemed like hours since they had parted ways at the Mamushi camp. After the display Jin had crafted, they left separately to avoid any suspicion. The ride back to the rendezvous point was a blur. The vision of the disembodied heads of the brothers had frozen her mind, eclipsing her thoughts with their glassy eyes. The reflection of the engulfing flames in fields had danced in their unblinking expressions. Automatedly, she had climbed on her horse, blindly trusting Michi to know the way. Half an hour later she found herself in a bamboo forest, completely oblivious to how she got there.

She shuddered; they were gone, ripped from the world almost as brutally as they had beaten Taka and her. The trip to the camp might have quenched her thirst for revenge, but it did nothing to stifle the past.  
Buried memories had flooded her mind. As she waited outside the encampment, she could feel the numbing pain of her first "punishment" as she was kicked relentlessly till her skin split and bled. The smell of burning flesh had filled her nostrils with the resurfaced vision of her fellow prisoners being branded with torches. She buried her face in her hands trying to wave the memory away. 

The sound of hooves broke her from her trance. Jumping to her feet she whirled around notching an arrow in her bow string. Her muscles tensed at the thought of pursuing Mongols.  
She released the breath she was holding in relief as the rider grew closer. Jin dismounted Sora and tethered him to a nearby tree.  
Yuna lowered her bow and slowly emerged from the grass. She kept the sting on her bow pulled back, just in case. 

Yuna would never get used to seeing Jin after a battle. It was no wonder that the Mongols quivered in fear. Flecks of crimson scattered across his glinting samurai armor. The horned helmet he wore doubled his height transforming him into the towering ghost that had became the Mongols' nightmare. 

"Yuna...." Jin froze, frowning as he greeted her. Following his worried gaze, Yuna looked down. Her still drawn bow wavered in her shaking hands  
"Sorry," she mumbled as she swung her bow back over her shoulder, "I was afraid...." her words trailed. A lump had formed in her throat obstructing the formation of intelligible words. Jin cautiously approached her, keeping his hands up as if she still had the bow aimed. "It's all right," he said calmly. Reaching down, he softly grasped her hands and began massaging circles into the backs of them."I took care of the brothers, they will not harm anymore of our people." 

Yuna nodded, "We should keep moving." She swallowed against the thick nodule still lodged in her throat. 

"There is a spot along the creek up north we can camp there for the night," Jin directed, "Some rest and food will do well for us both." 

They rode in silence, following the rough terrain through the bamboo forest. Yuna breathed in the earthly smells wafting through the wind, letting the aroma soothe her senses.

The sun was beginning to sink below the tree line when they reached a small clearing along the edge of a creek. They set up camp with little conversation, only exchanging words to organize belongings. Once Jin had started a small fire they sat down to eat the rice balls Ichi had given them the day before. The soft trickle of the nearby stream lulled Yuna. The events of the day finally seemed to be slowly drifting away in her mind. She looked up at Jin, who had finished eating and had pulled his katana into his lap for cleaning. 

" Thank you, Jin," Yuna broke the silence, "I have dreamt of removing those bastard's heads for many years now." Her breath caught at the sudden rise of emotion. "I'm just sorry that you had to do it."

Jin's expression was soft. "You have nothing to apologize for, Yuna. No one should have ever endured the cruelty the Mamushi brothers dealt. Their lives needed to end."He paused studying her expression. "I can't imagine how difficult it was for you to be there today."

Yuna's heart constricted, forcing her to look away from Jin. She stared into the crackling flames of the fire, ignoring the burning sensation of forming tears. 

"The things they did to us......" the cracking of her own voice surprised her. "When we first arrived in the camp I didn't think Taka and I would make it out alive. Prisoners would disappear in the night only to turn up beaten or dead a few days later." A tremor crawled down her spine, but she kept her eyes locked on the dancing flames in front of her.

"There was a young man that we shared a tatami mat with. We didn't know him very well, but he was kind enough. He shared some of his rations with us on occasion."

"Sounds like a good hearted man," Jin responded.

Yuna shook her head, turning to meet his gaze. 

"He saved me......"

She didn't know why she was telling him all of this. Maybe she felt like she owed him an explanation after risking his life for her personal revenge. All she knew was she couldn't stop. She had spent years keeping the memories of her time enslaved at the camp locked away in the deepest corners of her mind where she could easily forget them. Even Taka had given up on talking to her about what happened. Now they were uncovered, spilling out in front of her.

"We were out getting water when one evening when I was pushed into the tall grass by Taizo Mamushi. He pinned me down and tried...."Yuna gasped at the memory. She wrapped her hands around her chest as if invisible hands were tearing at her clothing.

A warm touch made her look up. Jin had moved closer to place a calloused hand over her clinched fist.

"Taizo would have succeeded if the man I was with hadn't knocked him out with a rock he found by the stream."

"When I got free, I didn't bother to make sure the man was following me. I just ran."

She closed her eyes, remembering how she scrambled up the bank trying desperately to flee, mud caking her sandals as she ran. Jin squeezed her hand in empathy.

"The young man disappeared that night. He turned up a few days later hanging from a tree outside our cell."

"He gave his life for me and I didn't even know his name."

Yuna caught Jin's gaze. Concern creased his brow.

"That must have been terrifying," He said "does Taka know what happened to you?"

"No, he doesn't. All he knows is that the young man had endured a cruel fate." 

"That's why I broke Ichi's promise, I couldn't wait for something like that to happen to Taka."

"You can't blame yourself, Yuna" Jin's voice was soft, almost soothing. "You were only a child. You did what you had to do to protect yourself and Taka."

Yuna shuck her head, "I still need to make things right by her. She suffered just as much as I did." 

" I understand," Jin squeezed her hand again in response, "Whatever you need to get closer, I will help you with it."

Yuna gave him a small smile, "You are a good friend, Jin."

"I'm always here for you, Yuna. You need only to ask."Jin gave one last gentle rub of his thumb in her palm before withdrawing his hand.

"You should get some rest, I'll take first watch."

Agreeing, Yuna began unrolling her tatami mat. The clouds in the sky had cleared leaving a blanket of black sky delicately painted with shimmering stars. She laid down and wrapped herself in one of the extra horse blankets.

She felt strangely lighter laying there listening to the crackling fire; as if she a weight had been lifted from her tired body. This feeling was new to her, she never was able to comfortably share her past with someone before. An unexpected warmth grew around her heart as she stared up into the sky. Jin had done more than just help her get revenge.

Feeling the comfort of his presence, Yuna closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. A Resolution in Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tides are turning, but Yuna is lost in her grief. She must find the strength to fight. At least she isn't the only one in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Coming out of classes for the semester plus a long needed week off, put my writing on pause. Please leave comments if you have any. Happy New Year!!

They buried Taka on a cliff over looking the sea. It wasn't what Yuna would have wanted for her brother, but the view was beautiful and away from most Mongol camps. The wind stirred up flower petals as the shock from the past few hours loosened its hold on her.

The earth was damp from rainfall the night before, but Yuna didn't care. She allowed herself to sink to the ground as her grief consumed her. She cried, letting waves of pain rock through her body. 

Some time passed before she felt Jin beside her. He gently slipped an arm around her shoulders. Not knowing what else to do, she leaned into his side letting her tears dripp onto his blood saturated hakama.

She didn't know how long they stayed there, only that they remained kneeled until her eyes crusted and her throat began to crack.

It took a day's ride to reach Lord Shimura's camp. Yuna, keeping her promise to Jin, immediately busied herself with preparations for the upcoming battle. She spent the next few days fashioning arrows as well as hunting and gathering medicinal herbs.  
Long afternoons consisted of her practicing her bow manship in the trees behind the fort. She had even volunteered to help scout the nearby forest for straggling Mongol patrols at night.

The work was often long and hard, but Yuna told herself it was what Taka would have done. It also made things easier; focusing on long tasks kept the ever growing empty feeling at bay. 

Yuna saw little of Jin the days following the events at the fort. It was clear to her that he had developed a similar coping strategy. He was constantly coming and going; only stopping by to check in on her before grabbing supplies for his next mission. He seemed almost distant like he was afraid to fester already bleeding wounds. Yuna would almost say that he was avoiding her, but she new better. He was in just as much pain as she was. Yuna didn't ask Jin what had transpired while he and Taka were held prisoners, she honestly didn't want to know, but she knew he blamed himself for it. She took notice of the dark circles that had formed under his eyes from lack of sleep. She could only guess that he was plaqued by the same night mares that she was having. Like her, he still carried out each available task allowing for little down time to think.

The days started to melt together and Yuna found herself unable to comprehend her brother's death. She kept expecting to find him at the forge assisting the other blacksmiths, but whenever she visited it was occupied only by an older gentleman of whom she hadn't bothered to meet. She felt detached as if the world was moving forward without her. Small things were painful reminders of Taka's absence: like the burning sent of hot iron that used to waft from his clothing when she did his laundry or the chipped arrow heads that she brought back for Taka to sharpen.

The day before the attack on Castle Shimura arrived and Yuna was filled with a new wave of determination. She had spent the day double and triple checking her arrow supply while helping the other archers gather materials. She had spent long hours with Daikoku fine-tuning equipment and organizing battle plans. Whatever it took to succeed in their fight, Yuna was going to do it, for Taka. 

After the a long day of final preparations, Yuna found herself secluded in the small hut in the middle of the camp. It was oddly quite for a fortress on the precipice of a battle. Hushed chatter was audible from inside of the hut while the light of the outside camp fires flickered against the paper of the shoji. Wind whistled ominously around the shelter, but Yuna remained focused on stringing her cleaned bow.

The shoji slid shut behind her, knowing who it might be, Yuna diverted her attention away from her bow. Jin stood before her, bespeckled in his freshly polished clan armor. The twin peaks of clan Sakia glinted in the firelight. 

"It's time, Yuna." His voice was low and steady. 

She didn't respond, she merely met his soft gaze.

"Did you get some rest?"

She shook her head, "I couldn't."

Jin's voice seemed to quiver, "Taka should be here."

Her heart gave a painful squeeze at the mention of his name.

"He believed in you....and so do the people of Yawikawa."

She watched as his expression hardened.

"Jin, Taka can not have died in vein."

He glanced at the floor for a second as if he was trying to comprehend her words. His eyes seemed to flash before he looked back up at her. 

"I would give my life for the people of Tsushima.....and for you."

The breath caught in Yuna's throat at his last words. He had almost whispered them, but the confidence and emotion in them said more to her than anything else. 

Without another word he slipped through the shoji leaving Yuna in silent resolve. A warm sensation had seeped into her chest easing the pain and emptiness that had settled there the last few days. She had no doubt that Jin would insure their victory, but she also knew that he would give more than just his life for her.


End file.
